


The Sweetest Thing

by goodwineandcheese



Category: Monster
Genre: 511 Kinderheim, Boys Being Cute, Child Abuse - Implied, Gen, Grimmer Is Also An Angel, Memory Loss, Roberto Is An Angel, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodwineandcheese/pseuds/goodwineandcheese
Summary: Takes place in Kinderheim. Grimmer, sick in the infirmary, receives a special gift from another one of the boys.





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea to write about this moment from Grimmer and Roberto’s past….both of these boys deserve a hug. But especially Roberto tbh.
> 
> I didn't give them an exact age in this fic but they're young.

Wolfgang didn’t like the infirmary. It always smelled bad, and the bed sheets were scratchy, and the room made a weird noise. It wouldn’t be so bad if he knew what caused it, but he didn’t; there was just a low humming noise that came from everywhere at once whenever it was quiet. And if he moved even just a little bit, then the metal frame of the bed and the springs in the mattress squeaked and creaked. Same thing for anyone else in there on one of the other beds, but at least this time he was alone.

He didn’t remember how he got in here or when, but that was normal. He knew it wasn’t his first time though. He’d been here before. Once his face had been pretty swollen and another time….he didn’t remember that time too well but he knew that there had been another boy there who was in a lot more pain. He couldn’t remember much from that time except that his heart had been beating a lot and the whole room had a scary energy to it. He had felt _really_ weird too. But he didn’t remember anything else. And the more he thought about it the less he remembered. More recent things he could remember okay, but back further and further it got harder. It made him upset not to know.

He could guess why he was here this time though, based on how he felt. His head was hot and he was really sleepy and his body kept shivering. His tummy felt okay, it wasn’t doing flips or twisting or anything weird. It was mostly the shivering and his forehead which told him he probably had a bad cold. His head was also pretty sore if he moved it too much so he mostly didn’t. He stayed where he was laying, with the blankets pulled up to his neck. They smelled a bit gross, like they really needed a wash almost. But they were sort of keeping him warm so he didn’t complain.

He probably should be sleeping, but it was really really hard.

It was so quiet in here, with just the weird humming and nothing else. He didn’t know what was going on outside or anything. It was like he’d been stuck in his room. Even one of the nurses would be nice to talk to, just _someone_. But instead all he had was himself, the bed, the blanket and everything else in the room. He couldn’t keep his eyes closed for long before they opened and started to wander. There was a big crack on the ceiling above one of the other beds. The medicine cabinet had chipped wood in some places. The books set on each of the tables at the foot of the beds were perfectly stacked though, which seemed weird. It made them look like the nicest part of this room and even though they were probably there to pass the time Wolfgang didn’t want to touch them. It felt like it would be wrong to disturb the one thing that was well organized, so he just lay there instead.

No, he didn’t like it here. 

Especially not today, because today was hot cocoa day.

He didn’t know how he wound up in the infirmary, but he did know that it was hot cocoa day, because that only came once a week, and no single one among them ever forgot the excitement of that day because it was the one yummy treat they got all week.

When someone was being especially bad they didn’t get hot cocoa, so usually people did their best to listen to the instructors and follow their lessons no matter what they were. But now….it was looking like Wolfgang wasn’t going to get any because he was sick. And that really just made being here feel all that much worse. It wasn’t fair at all. He hadn't done anything wrong, it was just his stupid body that wasn't cooperating, so why didn't he get any? Maybe he was being punished because his body wasn't strong enough for a stupid cold. Unfair.

When the door opened with a loud creak, he turned his head. He didn’t sit up, he just turned and looked. He even made an extra point to pout his face a lot and narrow his eyes; it was the best he could do to show his unhappiness at his current situation. Maybe if he looked pathetic enough he’d get cocoa anyway. But the person who opened the door….

Grey-blue eyes widened as a boy backed into the infirmary carrying a tray with some...stuff on it, he couldn’t see past the boy’s head. He was short, with poofy brown hair and a brown sweater and when he turned round to look at Wolfgang, he could see a row of slightly crooked teeth. He set the tray down on the counter next to the door and pulled the door shut, looking at Wolfgang with a big grin. “You look really bad.”

Wolfgang didn’t say anything at first, just scrunched his nose and huffed.

“That’s okay, I got something for you. It’s good I promise.” The smaller boy shuffled forward, taking what looked like loose papers from the tray. He stopped at the foot of the bed, looking between Wolfgang and the bed itself. “Can I sit?”

Wolfgang made a small whiny noise but pulled his legs in a bit. His head was really feeling like it had gotten punched right now. Dull and throbbing and it hurt. The boy - Adolf, it was his friend Adolf - plopped himself cross-legged on the freed space at the end of the bed, and he lay out the three pieces of paper, smiling brightly with that toothy wide grin.

“These were from yesterday. I didn’t wanna show you them until I was done. I call him Hans. I don’t know what he is but he was hiding on the window sill! Aren’t his wings nice?”

Wolfgang looked at the pictures. They were good, or he thought they were anyway but he wasn’t a good judge of art. They didn’t have any colours though so he couldn’t tell what exactly Hans was supposed to look like. He glanced back up at Adolf, tensing slightly at a sudden painful throb in his skull, relaxing when it disappeared.

“Why did you name him?”

Adolf picked up one of the pictures and smiled. “Because he keeps coming back. I saw him last week and let him out, but then he got back in. And then he did it again! And that was yesterday. So I gave him a name. I let him out again but I don’t know if he’ll stay out. I told him he should.”

“But you can’t talk to bugs.”

Adolf jutted his lower lip out for a moment, but it was in play. “He’s better for talking than the grown ups.”

That wasn’t wrong. Actually it made Wolfgang smile a bit. Which, in the end, seemed to be the point, because Adolf collected up the pictures with a triumphant hum and jumped back down to the floor. Wolfgang wondered if the story was even true. “That’s not the only thing! I got something else for you. Even better!”

He half expected Adolf to come back holding a large moth in his hand. But instead, when he turned around, Adolf was bringing a white cup and saucer that was steaming hot, his eyes flicking toward the door a few times. Since he was sick he wasn’t supposed to have hot cocoa but...that cup there in Adolf’s hand...it was definitely hot cocoa. The smaller boy reached out almost a little more shyly, or maybe he was just trying not to burn his hand.

“I was wondering if you wanted my cocoa? We just got them...I said I was gonna drink it in my room. That wasn’t long ago so it’s still hot…”

Wolfgang’s eyes widened. He blinked, then blinked again.

“But it’s yours. Don’t you want it?”

He really did want the cocoa. But he didn’t want to take it from Adolf either. The smaller boy shrugged, pressing his lips together.

“I do but when I think that you won’t get yours, it makes me feel really sad. I can’t enjoy hot cocoa if you can’t have yours. So….” He trailed off, and pushed it toward Wolfgang again.

Gingerly, the taller boy reached out, taking the cup and saucer from his friend. He pulled it in, bringing it up to his face and just...breathed it in.

This was Adolf’s cocoa….and he was giving it to him. Even though he definitely loved it more….he sometimes got teased by the boys for being such a sweet tooth. But he was giving it to Wolfgang….

He felt his eyes start to sting a bit. He didn’t know why, it was just hot cocoa that was only sort of good...but right now it smelled like the most amazing and sweet hot cocoa he had ever smelled in his life. Adolf was watching him with a big smile, almost like he was letting Wolfgang be the one to drink it for both of them, like he could somehow experience it through his friend. Tentatively, the dusty-haired blonde brought the cup to his lips, taking a tentative sip of the hot and sweet drink.

The smile on his lips was almost instant, and the stinging in his eyes got worse. He could definitely feel the prickle of water at the edges of his eyes, even if it didn’t fall. His heart felt so lifted all of a sudden, and it really really was….it really was….the yummiest cocoa he’d ever had.

He could see Adolf start to smile too, big and bright. “You like it?”

Wolfgang only nodded, taking another big gulp. Adolf hummed, nodding. “I’m glad. You should have something yummy if you’re not feeling good, it’ll make you feel better faster.”

That wasn’t how it worked, he was pretty sure, but Wolfgang didn’t say anything in response. Right now he believed those words. He was so thankful….and felt so good….he really did feel better now, after just having a simple drink. A simple….but so, so good drink. When he was done, he handed the cup back over to Adolf, who took it with a big smile and put it back on the tray. Wolfgang blinked a few times, sniffling once, and he wasn't sure if it was because he was sick or not. "I want to give you something back."

Adolf smiled a little brighter, a little fonder. "Remember me." He spoke softly, his voice kind but also sad. "Just don't forget me. And tell me my name."

"Okay....Adolf."

Adolf made a small noise, like a quiet sigh, and glanced up, looking at the time. His smile faded just a bit and he looked back to Wolfgang.

“I should probably go back to my room now before anybody comes looking. And…” He raised a finger to his lips, shushing Wolfgang. No telling…..he could do that, he could keep quiet. He gave a nod, and Adolf smiled again, waving as he bustled toward the door. 

It was only after the door was pulled shut again that Wolfgang realized he hadn’t said thank you. He’d have to do that later. He definitely wouldn’t... _couldn't_ forget, he was so grateful.

It was so simple, just a drink of hot cocoa...but he’d never ever forget it, if he could try. He really really did feel better now, and he hadn’t had any medicine at all. Even such little things were so significant. He never wanted to forget how important it was to enjoy simple things.

With a tummy full of yummy hot cocoa Wolfgang closed his eyes, relaxing against the bed that now felt a lot more comfy.

* * * * * *

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been napping when there was a creak. Wolfgang looked up when the door opened one more time, blinking at the large shape standing in the doorway. His body tensed on instinct but his face stayed neutral. Less bad things happened when he kept his face straight for grown ups.

“If you’re well enough for cocoa,” the shadow started, “then you shouldn’t be in here. Come.”

Wolfgang didn’t speak, but he shifted, shimmying the blanket off his legs as he stepped down onto the ground. He looked up at the shadow, but didn’t step forward just yet. For now he stayed quietly where he stood. The grown ups knew he'd had hot cocoa...he hadn't told anyone, which meant it was one of the other boys or Adolf himself. He was probably in trouble now. Maybe both of them were.

“ _Come._ It’s time for the Magnificent Steiner.” The shadow reached forward, grabbing the boy’s wrist and giving a short yank. Wolfgang was quick to scurry forward. If he listened and did what he was told then his arm didn’t end up hurting.

“Don’t be trouble, now. You want to see the next episode, don’t you?”

Did he?

Probably.

If the man said so then it was probably true.

He followed the man quietly without any further struggle.

**Author's Note:**

> These poor boys... :(
> 
> I like to think that Grimmer's mentality of enjoying the simple things in life was subconsciously born from the memory of having hot cocoa with his friend, so at least that's nice...


End file.
